Reborn
by PandorMedusa
Summary: The power shimmered right below his skin, just waiting to be hacked into by his master, his king. He frowned, the chains gathering to tighten around his body; they held him below the rebel. He wanted to fight alongside his king and he'll be damned if he didn't. The power spiked. Glowing a raven black with a reddish tint, he could taste it on the tip of his lips. GrimmIchi
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: ~Hello! Please enjoy this chapter. I do not know if I will continue it, but I had this stuck in my head for some time now. Please don't forget to review and I do not own any characters that you would recognized. **_

_**Until next time, Enjoy… **_

Hollowed golden eyes tried to look up towards the clear sky. The rubbles of the buildings around him made it hard to do so. The raising bubbles that made his hairs rise on the back of his neck chilled his bones. The pain fells his core, giving him power. The power shimmered right below his skin, just waiting to be hacked into by his master, his king. He frowned, the chains gathering to tighten around his body; they held him below the rebel. He wanted to fight alongside his king and he'll be damned if he didn't. The power spiked. Glowing a raven black with a reddish tint, he could taste it on the tip of his lips. His lips stretched into a Cheshire the cat like smile.

_He couldn't wait._

Ichigo looked up towards the dark sky, the moon hung loosely in the sky. Light golden strands held it up as if the moon had no gravity and it would fall any minute now. He doesn't know how he got here or where he is. His brown eyes, hollow of emotions, gazed around the sandy area and found nothing. A white building stood before him, gleaming in the night. The walls tower over his small frame and when he stepped towards it he felt a cold sense of dread.

_Why?_

Ichigo watched around his body, waiting to be attack. He doesn't know why he would be on edge in unknown place. He should feel more scared, but he does not. It's as if he has been here before. He had noticed as he walked towards the building that there were no sounds as if the place was abandoned.

He could feel the power that resides in the building. The same dark power that he holds deeply within his own soul. His feet halts for a moment of hesitation before his will strengths. He walks forwards without looking back. The darkness of the building engulfs him as he walks in and his gaze searches among the darkness.

He felt something sharp lay against his neck, lazily. Someone's soft breath breathing against his ear and Ichigo doesn't know what to make of it. His instinct tells him to run, but his legs won't move on command. This frustrates the young man to no end.

"Who are you?" The person growls in his ear as they lean into him. Flat chest, a male then. Ichigo narrows his eyes as he slowly came up with an answer for this person. "I will not repeat myself, _**boy**_." The voice sounded hollow as if he was listening to it through a wall or door.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo whispers out. He heard intake of breath as if the person was surprised. He didn't know what to make of that. The blade disappeared before he was looking into violet and silver eyes. The white mask that adored his face covered only one eye and Ichigo didn't know if he should consider running or fight.

_**Deep within him he felt a power, a voice shimmer to the inner walls of his mind. **_

"Kurosaki?" The male asked softly as he gazed down at the boy. He was holding him by the shoulders and he didn't know what to make of the boy. It was obvious that the boy in front of him was dead if you wanted to go by the slight rattle chains that had shook when he made the other look. Next he noticed the hollowed brown eyes that tangled with gold, which was odd.

"That is me." Ichigo states as he frowns. He didn't like to be stared at. He watched as the man let go of him and takes a step back. He still watched as the man started muttering under his breath. Ichigo didn't know what to make of it nor does he want to. He just wants to sleep and forget. _Forget them._

The man stared at him with sharp eyes and Ichigo started to feel uncomfortable as the stare grew in time. The scowl never leaving his lips, Ichigo bluntly asked him what the man's problems were.

"You should not be here." The man only stated. Ichigo not understanding kept his mouth shut. No other words was said for long minutes or maybe hours, Ichigo didn't know nor cared. "The King would have to deal with you, I cannot." The man finally stated and he took the orange hair male by the arm and guided him.

The building was even white inside and it blinded Ichigo. He closed his eyes as he felt the tension leave his body as he blindly followed the other. He fell into a wonderland of blissful walls of blue buildings and seas. He felt the tendrils of the dark power reaching out, curling around his body, swallowing him whole. Hollow like laughter danced around his hearing as he slowly lifted himself towards the surface and to stay awake.

They had reached a large open room. Looking off to the side, Ichigo noticed that the windows were draped with thin ocean blue curtains and it made him wonder. He gazed up towards the only light in the room and found himself staring into crayon blue eyes.

They looked sad. Ichigo's eyes narrowed on their own accord and he felt hot rage boiling just under his skin. It scared him. How could this stranger get a raise out of him when he has yet to do anything? He watched as the taller, teal haired male stood from his seat and slowly started to walk towards them. Ichigo watched him closely.

"Why is he here?" The teal haired male asked once he reached them. The silver hair guide bowed before answering a simply I do not know. The crayon blue gazed turned onto him and Ichigo gazed right back. Ichigo didn't know what to make of it, of this.

He had forgotten about the sudden throbbing that felt against his mind. The pounding only getting worst as he stood there gazing at this man. _This very beautiful and dangerous creature before him._ He need to sleep and soon.

Before he knew what was happening, Ichigo suddenly closed his eyes. Ichigo suddenly landed on a sea blue colored building before he felt the warm curls of his powers wrap around him and protect him.

A pair of golden orbs looking down at him, the chains he held lose and softly clicking together as he moved. He smiled, his master, the king has fallen. The sharp canines gleamed in the fake sun's light before the world turned dark and all that could be seen is white. He will not let his king wake, not until the next morning. He wanted freedom and he'll take it in any form.

_**AN: Well hope you all like it. Please leave a review. **_

_**Thank you**_

_**Bye bye **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Sorry for it being short and for the long wait. I'll try my best to keep up with this story, I still don't know if I well finish it or not. **_

_**Well I hope you guys like this chapter and would leave a review…**_

_**Enjoy…**_

Gold eyes opened to stare up at a white ceiling. The ceiling was high, the molding that showcased the ceiling was done in elegant swirls and floral. He didn't care about the ceiling. He didn't know why he is still staring at it as if it is about to come down onto him. He couldn't shake the feeling off no matter how much he thought that it wouldn't. The molten gold eyes were hollow with no emotions expect for untamed lust. The lust to kill filled his veins, making his blood boil and rush. The Cheshire smile spilt across his lips and a bone chilling laugh spelled from his lips.

He was interrupted by the door opening, a male that is about six foot stood in the door way looking at him. He must look strange or different with the way the taller male was looking at him. Their eyes met for a moment before he felt the cold strain of chains slowly binding themselves around his body. He wanted to stay a little bit more, he wanted to play. Why couldn't his master let him play? Play with anyone who is worthy of them? The molten golden eyes shut before the other male could speak.

Dark chocolate brown eyes meet the crayon blue ones that stared at him. The six foot male just stood by the door and watch as the smaller one reached up with one hand and laid it under his temple as if trying to get rid of a headache. Why, he didn't know. He took a step into the room with a battered breath as those brown eyes landed on him just for a moment before flashing to a golden brown and staying that color.

Pale pink lips were left slightly opened to breathe through as he watched the taller male to take a seat in front of him. He waited for the other male to speak. As he waited, he took a look over the male. The male's ice blue locks were not died a teal color this time were falling into his eyes as the long strands fell well passed the male's shoulders, it was tied at the nap of the neck to keep most of it out of its owners way; scar-less tan skin stretched over tone muscles that would have any women or man drooling over him; long arms were covered with a white jacket that was folded slight before the elbows and the collar was flipped upwards slightly; his long legs were covered in matching white hakamas that was tied low on his hips with a black belt that held a sword. The sword at his hip is sheathed and the handle is covered in ice blue and white material of some sorts. The most outstanding feature that this man held was the white jaw bone that laid on the right side of his face.

Brown looked back up into the startling blue and a light blush fell upon his cheeks. He didn't mean to get caught staring at this handsome creature.

_**Dark chuckles echoed lightly in his ears. Golden played across his mind before it disappeared behind a wall of red-ish black energy.**_

"Ichigo?" The male asked in concern. The far away look in those hollowed brown eyes made the young adult look dead. He didn't like that look upon the other. He didn't want to see it again, never again, if he could help it.

"Is that what I am called?" Eyes downcast and a slight down fall flashed before his eyes. Nothing made sense to him. Nothing did when _he_ comes out. He forgets, forgets who he is, why he is here, or where. The sounds of soft trickle of laughter drifted across his mind like an absent minded song.

"Do you remember anything?" The tall male asked with wide eyes as if in shock. He was in shock. How can this human, this half Shinigami lose his memories? Why was he here even? Was it run? Or was it for another reason, why come all this way?

"I remember…" _What do I remember?_ "I…I…Don't remember…nothing." Ichigo stated as if he couldn't believe it himself. _Am I weak or strong? _A series of choked laughter broke through the wall of power and the sound played across his mind. His eyes became a soft gold with a mist of brown among it.

The other male laid a hand on the smaller knee and waited for him to calm down. The soft gold with a mist of brown meet his gaze with narrow brows. Crayon blue didn't widen in shock, he just took the changed color in stepped and pulled the other to his warm body. Ichigo didn't know why he was feeling safe among this man. He didn't know this man. He wanted to break free, but his arms wouldn't move. He breathed in the soft scent of the other and slowly calmed down.

_**Cold molten gold eyes looked up through the watery scene and growled. His King! No one was to touch him! No one! The chains wrapped trighter around his midsection as he tried to break from of them. HIS KING!**_

_**AN: Please don't forget to Review. Thanks for ready, until next time…**_

_**Bye Bye**_


End file.
